Lucky powers: Miyuki
by songoku2006
Summary: On this part of Lucky powers. It's Miyuki turn for one.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I don't own Lucky Star or any other references made.

Beta reader Phoenix Helix

Chapter one-The Moe of Destruction.

It was a beautiful day in the city of Tokyo. All sorts of people were moving along, it was end of the day, or the start. Walking by herself was a teenage pink-haired girl.

She had on a winter school uniform. Her long pink hair reached to her waist. Behind her glasses, purplish eyes could be seen.

Miyuki hummed in thought.

'Good thing I found a school for premed! I can wait to start learning!' thought the girl with glee.

She kept on walking home with smile, but then saw something strange.

"What is that?" asked the meganekko with a tilted head at seeing a flower.

It didn't look like any flower she seen before. The petals were blue with white spots. Curiously she looked at it closer. Suddenly her nose started to itch.

"Ah, ah, AH COO!" Miyuki sneezed at the flower.

Sadly the poor flower couldn't stand the sneeze. Miyuki sighed at this.

"I'm so sorry flower-san. I didn't mean to hurt you," said a very sad Miyuki.

She didn't want to hurt a living thing. With a quick pray for the flower, the pink-haired girl left.

For a second it looked as if there was something glowing, where the flower stood. Miyuki continued walking home, not noticing the glow.

(The next day-Takara household-Miyuki's room)

Miyuki started to wake up. After some stretching, she reached for her glasses.

"Much better," muttered Miyuki at being able to see.

She walked over to her closet for her school uniform. After putting it on, she checks herself out.

"Maybe a little brushing," muttered the meganekko.

She took out her hairbrush and started. Done with the task, she went downstairs for breakfast.

Miyuki let out a sigh of content at her meal and after a quick look at the newspaper.

"Thanks for the meal," said Miyuki with a clap.

She then carried her dishes to the sink. Done with the chore, she went to front door.

"Excuse me Miyuki," said a voice from the doorway.

Miyuki turned to see an older woman wearing a dress. She looked like Miyuki only with shorter hair and both eyes closed.

"Morning mom," said Miyuki with a smile.

"Morning Miyuki, you didn't forget your lunch or anything?" asked Yukari.

Miyuki shook her head. "I got everything mom. Excuse me, but I n-n-need to ah, ah, AH CHOO!" Miyuki suddenly sneezed.

"Oh my, are you catching a cold Miyuki?" asked Yukari concerned.

"I don't think so mom. I feel fine, probably allergies. There seems to be quite bit pollen today," said Miyuki while wiping her nose with a handkerchief.

"Okay, if say so Miyuki," replied the pink-haired woman.

"Take care," said Miyuki now walking out the door.

Yukari watched her daughter leave. She started to walk back into the living room.

"I wonder why, it feels a little daftly in here?" muttered Yukari with a finger on her mouth.

It just feels a little cooler for some reason. Unknown to the woman, her dress was on the floor. Yukari was showing off her multiple colored panties.

(Miyuki)

The pink-haired girl was walking with not a care in the world. Her morning so far has been nice. Suddenly her noised started twitching.

"Ah, ah, ah choo!" Miyuki sneezed again in the direction of an old building.

She wiped with her nose with a handkerchief and continued walking to the train station.

"Okay, is everyone ready?" cried out a worker, wearing a hardhat.

They were people dressed in simple clothes around the old building. They nodded. He was about to hit a remote, when suddenly.

*Crash*

The building started to fall down before there very eyes.

"What the hell, I didn't press the button!" cried the boss in shock.

The building was ready for destruction, but what caused a panic. Is because it going off to early.

"Maybe, the switch just triggered," said one of the employees.

There were mutters of agreement with this.

"Okay, from now on. We check it out better. We don't need it go off, when someone is in there," replied the boss with steel.

There nods of agreement with this. It was a dangerous job that they were doing.

(Later Ryoo High-Nanako's classroom)

Miyuki watched her teacher work on the blackboard.

"That concludes the American civil war," said a blond-haired woman, wearing a lite blue suit.

'Alright, Abraham Lincoln was an important person during that time. He helped by…oh no!' Miyuki's thoughts were suddenly stopped by feeling a sneeze going on.

"Ah choo!"

Miyuki covered it with her hands.

"Oh my," muttered the meganekko while cleaning her hands.

Nanako sighed at this. 'It seems, that Takara is sick, or something,' thought the teacher.

She went to sit in her chair.

*Thud*

"Ouch, what the?!" cried out Nanako in shock while on the floor.

From what the teacher could see, her chair just broke! Various giggles came from her students. Nanako glared at them, this shut them up instantly.

'I wonder if it's allergies,' thought Miyuki, obvious to her teacher's problem.

*Ring*

It was the end of class and the beginning of lunch for the school.

"Yuki-chan, are you going to be okay?" asked a short purpled-haired while wearing their school with concern.

"Oh Tsukasa-san, I'm fine. It's probably my allergies acting up," replied Miyuki with smile at her friend.

"Oh, that's news to me Miyuki-san," said a girl with long blue-hair with a cat-like smile.

"Well they barely act up Izumi-san. It's pollen that rarely comes out," answered Miyuki nervously.

When she looked this morning's paper; sadly it did say that pollen is very high today.

"So moe Miyuki-san, anyway time for lunch," replied Konata with glee.

Both of the girl's friends nodded. They started to set up their desks, Konata smiled at a chance.

"Hello Takara-san, time for your dental appointment!" cried out Konata, in her most professional sounding voice.

"EKKK!" cried out Miyuki fearfully, at the thought of a dentist coming after her.

Even Tsukasa jumped in fright at Konata's prank. Miyuki looked around for her nemeses. She calmed down at seeing it was only Konata.

"Please don't do that Izumi-san," said Miyuki with a sigh of relief with a hand on her chest.

"Sorry Miyuki-san, but it's so fun to scare you," replied the otaku with a laugh.

Tsukasa started to calm down also. They continued on with their work.

"There you go, I'll be back with my lunch," said Konata to her two friends.

Miyuki and Tsukasa nodded. Konata went off to get her usual lunch. Miyuki sat down and start to take out her lunch, but then stiffened at another sneeze coming on.

"Yuki-chan?" asked Tsukasa with a tilted head.

"Ah, ah, AH CHOOO!" Miyuki let out a big sneeze in the direction of Konata.

Suddenly as if someone put a vent under Konata, her school uniform flew up. Which in turn show everyone who was looking at Konata, a nice view of her reddish bra, and lite red panties on the front had a fox.

Konata blushed while trying to stop whatever it was.

As suddenly as it came it stopped, much to the girl's relief.

'What in name of anime was that?!' thought a sweat dropping Konata.

Lucky not many saw the show. Konata calmly got her lunch and went to sit by her friends.

"So Kona-chan, how's your day been?" asked Tsukasa with a smile.

Konata sighed in relief at this; it seemed the two didn't see her _fan_ _service_.

"I'm doing fine Tsukasa. What about you?" Konata asked, now starting to eat her lunch.

"I'm doing fine," Tsukasa answered after a bite of her lunch.

"We're here for lunch," said a female voice close-by.

The trio of girls looked at two girls. One had her long purple hair in twin ponytails. The other one had short brownish hair.

"Oh hello Kagami-san, Kusakabe-san," Miyuki said, to the newcomers with a smile.

"This is different, having Misa-kichi here. I thought you'll be with Minegishi," said Konata confused, at seeing the girl here.

Misao sighed. "True, but Ayano was need at the discipline committee," answered the fang girl with sadness.

"Well, feel free to have a sat Misao-chan," said Tsukasa with a smile.

Misao nodded and looked for a desk to use; Kagami also went to get one.

'Oh no, not again!' thought a nervous Miyuki, at feeling a sneeze coming.

"Ah, ah, ah…AH CHOO!"

Sadly the meganekko couldn't stop it; luckily she caught it in her handkerchief.

"Alright, I'm ready to dig in!" cried out a hungry Misao, finished with putting a desk down.

Suddenly Konata's eyes widened in shock.

"Misa-kichi, your underwear is showing!" Konata said quietly as possible.

"Huh?" asked a confused Misao.

Curiously she looked down and blushed at the site. Her lite gray panties, with a game controller on the front, and said 'game on' on the back now showed. Misao tried to cover her panties.

"Why?" asked the fang girl with embarrassment.

Everyone else blushed and looked lost at this. Luckily for the girl, this was unnoticed to the rest of the room.

"Is that your skirt on the floor?" asked Konata pointing to it.

Misao looked and nodded. Hasty she, grabbed it, but couldn't fix it.

"What the, why is the zipper, and button broken!" cried out Misao in shock.

It was true, it seemed to be broken. Misao cried tears of sadness.

"What am I going to do?"

"Excuse me," said Miyuki timidly.

"Do have something that will help?" asked a pleading Misao at the pink-haired girl.

Miyuki nodded and passed a couple of safely pins.

"These should help you for a while, but if you're not sure. Get your P.E. uniform to help," replied Miyuki with a soft tone.

"Oh thank you, thank you!" cried out Misao with joy while taking them.

Misao sit down and started to use the safely pins. After a little work, they helped.

"Way to go Miyuki-san! I'm surprised you would have those!" said Konata with glee at Miyuki's resourcefulness.

"Well, there are times my sleeve would get cut by something. So, I keep them handy," replied a nervous Miyuki while scratching her cheek.

"Still moe as ever Miyuki-san," said a smiling Konata.

Miyuki only blushed at the otaku's praise. The rest of their lunch passed on normally.

(After school)

Currently Miyuki was walking with her friends. They talked about various things, the usual.

"Ah, ah choo!" the pink-haired girl sneezed again.

"Dang Miyuki-san, you're been doing that a lot to today," said Konata with concern.

"Right, are you sure? You're not catching a cold Miyuki?" asked Kagami while looking at the meganekko.

"Oh I'll be fine Izumi-san, Kagami-san. It's that time of season," replied Miyuki calmly.

"Okay, if say so Miyuki," replied Kagami.

"NOOOO, NOT MY WORK!" yelled out a female voice in terror.

"Who was that Onee-chan?" asked Tsukasa with a shaky tone.

"I don't know Tsukasa," Kagami then looked at Konata. "Do you know who that was?"

Konata shook her head. "I don't know, but whoever they were. It sounded like they lost something very important," Konata answered with a shrug.

"Hopefully they will fix it," said a worried Miyuki.

The continued walking, but Konata picked up a conversion.

"What do you mean they just were _destroyed_ Hiyori-san?!" asked a female voice with steel.

"B-b-but it's the truth president!"

'How come that sounds like Hiyori…nay,' thought Konata, only to ignore it.

They continued on with their walk to the train station.

"See you tomorrow Yuki-chan," said Tsukasa with a wave.

"Take care Miyuki," said Kagami.

"See you next time Miyuki-san," Konata said with a wave.

"See you tomorrow everyone," said the pink-haired girl with smile while walking to the train for home.

Miyuki got on her train. She couldn't help, but hum a little tune.

Luckily she stepped off at her stop. It was peaceful for this time of day, not to many noises.

She then saw her neighbor's house. In the yard was a green short-haired girl, wearing her school uniform, while playing with a big white dog.

"Hello Minami-san," Miyuki greeted at the girl.

"Hello Miyuki-san, do want to come in?" said Minami still petting her dog.

Miyuki smiled with a nod. She entered the yard and kneelt down to pet Cherry.

"How are you doing Cherry," Miyuki said to the dog with a smile.

Cherry waged his tail; she knows how to pet him. Suddenly he stiffened, his instincts told him. Get away from this girl now! So he did that.

"What's wrong Cherry?" Miyuki asked sadly at seeing the dog running away.

Even Minami looked lost at this. Miyuki nose started itching; now standing up. Minami looked at the meganekko confused.

"Ah, ah chooo!" Miyuki sneezed in the direction of Minami, with her hands covering her mouth.

Minami stepped back a little instinctively. Miyuki sighed at this, but stiffened again. At the feeling of another one about to happen, right now.

"Ah, ah choo!"

This time she sneezed into her shoulder. She didn't think about it.

"Oh my, this is becoming tiresome," muttered the meganekko, now reaching for her handkerchief.

*Rip*

Minami tensed at hearing a ripping noise. Curiously she looked around, so far nothing was wrong, but felt something. She looked at her legs and saw her stockings started to rip.

"What the?" muttered Minami in shock.

She had a fair share of stockings tearing, but this was different.

*RIP*

Suddenly her school uniform and stocking just ripped off. The poor green-haired girl was only in her underwear.

Minami blushed at showing off, her white camisole, along with her most eye catching panties. They were white, with a big white dog on the front. That said 'woof, woof' under the dog.

"How did this happen?!" asked a shocked Minami while trying to cover up.

"Oh my Minami-san, what happened?!" asked Miyuki looking at the girl shocked.

"I don't know Miyuki-san, but it…" Minami suddenly stopped talking at seeing Miyuki.

On Miyuki's clothes, little lines were forming. They were cuts and spreading out like a river!

*RIP*

Suddenly Miyuki was in the same boat as her friend. Miyuki looked down and blushed. She was showing off her excellent figure to everyone present.

That was clad in a lite blue bra and panties. However her panties were different then the bra, by having a heart close the legs. There was another on the back.

"Oh my!" cried out an embarrassed Miyuki, now trying to protect her dignity.

Minami turned blue at seeing the site. It brought up her own dissatisfaction at her own body.

'Why?" thought Minami sadly while patting her own chest.

It then struck the two girls that they were outside!

"I think we better get inside Minami-san!" said Miyuki in fright.

Minami nodded vigorously and started running toward the house. Miyuki followed with Cherry behind them. Now in the house, they breathe a sigh of relief.

"Maybe, we need to find some clothes Minami-san," said a nervous Miyuki.

Minami nodded and motioned her friend to follow.

(Later living room)

The two girls were now dressed, sitting across each other. Miyuki had on a green t-shirt and brown pants that were a little snug. Minami had the same colored shirt and blue jeans.

"Thank you for the clothes Minami-san," said a very thankful Miyuki.

Minami nodded in thanks. However there was a silent question that hung in the air. Why did their clothes fall apart like that?

'Now that I think about it, didn't something like that happen before?' thought the pink-haired girl while rubbing her chin.

She wasn't sure about Kuroi-san, but she did have an accident. Then there's Kusakabe-san's problem in school. Minami picked up a glass of water to drink, after finishing it. She started to put it down.

"Ah choo!" Miyuki sneezed in the direction of the glass, with both hands covering her mouth.

*Crack*

The glass that Minami had held on to broke, luckily it was only plastic. So it didn't cut Minami's hand any. The two girl's eyes widened at the site.

"Did you do that Miyuki-san?" asked uncertain Minami.

"I don't know Minami-san? However it seems plausible that my sneezing is responsible for its falling apart," said Miyuki trying to answer the question.

Minami started to rub her chin in thought. It was farfetched, but made sense.

"If that's right, then can we test it?" asked Minami at Miyuki firmly.

"I guess, but how? I don't want to destroy anything valuable," Miyuki said with worry.

Minami nodded in understanding. She looked for a test subject. After looking, she found an old newspaper.

"How about that Miyuki-san?" asked Minami placing it close-by.

Miyuki nodded and try to sneeze at it. So far, nothing was happing. Suddenly Miyuki's nose started itching.

"Watch out Minami-san, here it com…Ah choo!" Miyuki tried to warn the green-haired girl.

Minami stepped away from Miyuki's line of fire, when she saw Miyuki about to sneeze. They watched the newspaper, it then happened.

*Tear*

It just few apart after a few seconds! The two girls eyes widened in shock.

"How is this possible?! I never heard of this or had this power before!" cried out Miyuki in shock.

She then stiffened in realization. She was responsible for Kusakabe's skirt!

"Oh my," muttered the meganekko at it all.

"Excuse me Miyuki-san," said Minami to get Miyuki's attention.

"Yes, Minami-san?" asked Miyuki while looking at the girl.

"Can you reimburse me, for my uniform you destroyed?" asked Minami calmly.

Miyuki cried tears of sadness at this.

"I will pay you back Minami-san. I'm sorry about that," replied Miyuki sadly with a bow.

It looked like the meganekko's life, just get more _interesting_.

To be continued.

A/N a new story started. This series of short stories are for fun. For the most part, they'll have little plot. Comments, reviews most welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer I don't own Lucky Star or any other references made.

Beta reader Phoenix Helix

Chapter two-Seeking Knowledge

After learning about her new found power, Miyuki looked for the rest of her things outside with Minami. They cared more about their dignity, then about their stuff at the time.

"Thank goodness there safe," said the meganekko with joy.

Her wallet and other things that were in her skirt pockets survived. Minami also had the same luck.

Minami sighed in relief at seeing her wallet intact.

"I'll be going now Minami-san," Miyuki said to the younger girl.

Minami nodded and waved at her neighbor. Miyuki calmly walked over to her house perplexed at the recent events.

'How did I get this power and can it be controlled,' thought the pink-haired girl while rubbing her chin.

After leaving the yard, an older lady walked in. She had short green hair and looked like Minami, only older.

"Hello Minami," greeted Honoka to her daughter.

"Hello mother," replied Minami with a nod.

Honoka smiled at Minami, but her noise started itching.

"Ah, ah choo!" Honoka sneezed while covering it with both hands.

Minami stepped back and covered herself. Honoka grabbed a handkerchief, but looked at her offspring confused.

"What's wrong Minami?" asked the green-haired woman with worry.

Minami sweat dropped at this, it was only Miyuki's sneezes that destroyed things.

"I…don't want catch any colds mother. I'm sorry about my reaction," Minami answered the best she could.

"Okay, if you say so Minami," said Honoka with a tilted head.

Honoka went on to the house. Minami took one more look at her clothes and exhaled in relief.

'It seems that Miyuki-san is the only one to destroy things while sneezing. So I better be careful around her, when she sneezes,' thought the green-haired girl nervously.

After all she want anyone else know, about her other _cute_ _underwear_ that she owns.

Miyuki now entered her house, still deep in thought. Yukari looked to see her daughter enter.

"Welcome home Miyuki," said the pink-haired woman.

"Oh I'm home mother," replied Miyuki absence mindedly.

Yukari tilted her head at Miyuki's rely. It seemed her daughter had something on her mind. Miyuki continued on to her room.

'I wonder what's on Miyuki's mind…no telling. I know it's been _interesting_ _day_ for me,' thought Yukari with a sweat drop at remembering what happened earlier.

(Flashback)

Yukari sat by the TV watching a show, still feeling something was missing.

*Knock*

*Knock*

"Coming," called out the pink-haired woman going to the door.

She opened the door the see a delivery man, who was looking at a form on a package in his hand.

"Good morning Takara-SAN!" cried out the person with a red face, now seeing Yukari's problem.

"Huh?" asked a confused Yukari.

"I'll just leave this here, good day!" said the young man while placing the package on the ground and almost running away.

He had barely kept his blood from rushing out his nose, Takara-san panties were showing, and she was a very beautiful woman.

The confused pink-haired woman picked up the package and noticed something.

"Oh my!" cried out Yukari in embarrassment.

She didn't have a dress on! Hastily she closed the door and saw her forgotten dress close-by. She picked up the dress and found out the buttons on it, were destroyed.

"How did this happen?" muttered the woman confused.

This dress was almost new; she could only guess what happened.

(Flashbacks end)

After that ordeal, she got a different one and tried to fix the other one.

Yukari sighed. 'Oh well, time to fix dinner or better yet some take out,' thought Miyuki's mom while walking to the living room.

(Miyuki's room)

The meganekko was now sitting down by her computer.

"Not that one either," muttered Miyuki while searching the internet for the flower she saw.

That was the only thing that made sense. So far, nothing came up. After another minute of searching, she found a legend about the flower.

"The flower of judgment, this flower will judge any being while looking at it. Various accounts of people, who found this flower, have either been blessed with good fortune. Or found misfortune by incurring its wrath," Miyuki read the article.

Miyuki hummed in thought. It could be possible that she incurred its wrath, by sneezing it to death.

'It's farfetched, but makes strange sense. My sneezing is able to destroy anything now, but the effects were different. Like with Kusakabe-san's skirt, it didn't get comply ruined, only it's fasters,' thought Miyuki on the facts.

The only thing that seemed to change it effects was the level of sneezing. The one that destroyed her and Minami-san's uniform was normal. Where the one directed at Kusakabe-san was louder.

"So if it's louder, it's not as powerful. I need to do some more testing, but far away from anybody. This weekend at that field close-by. Luckily the pollen count is low for the rest the week," muttered Miyuki relieved at looking it up.

The last thing she need to do, was strip anyone else or worse. The meganekko nodded at the plan. She need to know what this power can do and if possible. Try to control it. If she didn't, her position at being a doctor could be in danger.

If she sneezed at the wrong time, it could destroy something vial. Miyuki walked over to her closet and searched for an outfit to wear. The clothes that Minami loaned to her were getting too tight for her. She found a nice shirt and dress to wear.

She finished dressing and sighed at feeling more comfortable. She then folded the clothes that were loaned to her.

"There we go, thankfully we have spare school uniforms," said Miyuki while looking at the other ones she owned.

Each where hanging nice and clean.

*Knock*

"Come in," Miyuki answered the door's knocking.

Yukari walked in while carrying a basket of clothes.

"Here's your clothes Miyuki, also I ordered us some take-out," said the pink-haired woman placing the clothes on the bed.

Miyuki nodded in thanks. Yukari left the room.

Miyuki suddenly stiffened at feeling a sneeze coming.

"Oh no, not now!" cried out Miyuki with fear.

She tried to stop it, but couldn't.

"Ah, Ah, Ah CHOO!"

Like a bomb, her clothes flew all over the place. Miyuki sighed with sadness, but was glad. She didn't destroy them.

"Time to clean up this mess," muttered the pink-haired girl sadly.

The meganekko felt something land on her head. She grabbed it and blushed at seeing it. It was one of her panties, this one. Was one that she made sure anyone barley sees it.

This one had an open book with graduation hat on it while looking like it was teaching. The childish panties color was white.

"Well let least my _professor_ _book_ panties survived," muttered Miyuki with a red face.

She searched high and low for the old mascot from her childhood. She lucky found those and had to have them. The only one could understand her want, would be Izumi-san.

With a sigh, the pink-haired girl started to collect the rest of her clothes that survived.

(The weekend-an open field)

Miyuki looked relived at finding not a person in site. Luckily, she didn't have any sneezing outburst during the week. She had on a lite orange shirt and pink dress. Her hair was done in a ponytail.

"There's a good spot to start my testing," said Miyuki walking to an open area.

Now standing, she placed a bag full of various things on the ground. She took out three enemy cans of food and placed them about three feet away. She took a little pollen and sniffed it.

"Ah, ah, ah choo!" Miyuki sneezed at the cans.

The meganekko picked up a clipboard with a pen and watched the cans.

*Crunch*

All three of the cans were now crushed half-way.

"Hmm the middle does moderate damage," said Miyuki in concentration while writing it down.

"Okay, the next one with a louder sneeze," said Miyuki getting the next object.

She grabbed an old glass jar and placed it by the crushed cans. Miyuki took out more pollen to sniff at.

"Ah, AH CHOOO!"

*Crack*

This time, only a crack appeared on the jar. Miyuki hummed while writing down the observation.

"Very lite damage when it's a big sneeze, so when sneezing. Best to make it a big one and away from people, now time to see what a small one can do," said a nervous Miyuki.

So far she only knows what the middle and big ones can do. She digs up an old metal plate she found. After placing it by the other destroyed items, she got out a little amount of pollen.

"Ah, ah choo!" Miyuki sneezed at the plate.

She waited for the reaction.

*KABOOOM*

Miyuki dropped her clipboard in shock. The entire area around the metal plate was for a better word…completely devastated!

"Oh my, do not restrain my sneezing no matter what! It seems that the smaller the sneeze is, the more potent it becomes!" said a scared Miyuki.

Their clothes ripping were only minimal compared to this! She could completely destroy anything regardless of the target. Slowly the pink-haired girl pickup her clipboard and wrote down the results.

"I've tested what my sneezing can do. So what now, I don't know any way to neutralize it," said the meganekko while rubbing her chin.

So far, there seemed to be no way to cure the effects of the flower.

Miyuki sighed. "This is most troubling. I could cause so many problems with this ability. For now, I must make them big sneezes. If they are small ones, then I'll have a repeat of this," said Miyuki on her situation.

That seemed to be the only option at this point. With some luck, she can control it partially. With a sigh, Miyuki picked up some more stuff and did a little more testing.

After various tests, Miyuki finished. She found out it can effect multiple targets if they are close enough together like with the cans.

"Now that I've collected data on my…ability, what to do with it, I can't show it anyone. It's already crazy enough. Sadly there is also the possibly, I might become a science experiment," muttered Miyuki to herself.

The last part might be farfetched, but can happen. With everything collected, Miyuki started to leave the field.

The only hope she had is she barely sneezes any. Miyuki stiffened at feeling one coming on.

"Ah, AH CHOOO!" Miyuki sneezed at the field.

From what the pink-haired girl could see, there wasn't anyone around.

"Thank goodness, I was alone here," muttered Miyuki relieved.

She continued walking on the way home. Unknown to the girl, there was someone close-by. A dark long-haired girl with reddish eyes, she looked about sixteen year old. She had on fashionable mini skirt along with a shirt with English writing.

"I couldn't help it any longer! I wanted to look at my purchase, luckily I'm alone," said Izumi with joy while standing by various bags that were on the ground.

Since she was from a well to do family, she needed to be careful. On who would see her buying anime products, she hummed a tune while reading a manga.

'Oh so that is what happens!' thought Izumi in disbelief.

*Rip*

Izumi looked around for the strange noise. She scratched her head in confusion. She let on of arms fall to her side and became shocked at feeling something missing.

She looked down to see her favorite anime themed panties being shown off. That was a lite blue, with a girl sitting on a crescent moon on the back. The girl had some kind of sailor outfit and under the character it said sailor moon.

"What in the name of Haruhi happened!" cried out the girl embarrassed while trying to cover her underwear.

She noticed her skirt on the ground, she tried to put back on, but.

"No, it's ripped on the waist! How did that happen?!" cried out Izumi crying sadly.

It was bad enough that she was showing her _special_ _panties_. However if she didn't find a way to fix this problem, she could get arrested. Suddenly she brightened up at remembering she had a spare outfit to wear.

"Thank Haruhi! I have that pair of sweats with me, but I'll have to run home while wearing them," said the girl.

Now diving into a bag, she found the item. It was a pair of sweat pants with one side with a long dark-haired girl eating melon bread. On the other side it had a name written, Shakugan No Shana.

After putting them on, Izumi sighed.

"Luckily I brought those today! Time to go home before I'm seen," said Izumi now running home.

Hopefully, she wouldn't be seen while wearing them.

(With Miyuki)

While riding the bus home, the pink-haired girl kept looking over her notes.

'So far I've originated a pattern, but still is most troubling,' thought Miyuki with a sigh.

With this information, it helped her to better understand it. However a thought hit the pink-haired girl.

'No, don't even think about that! I won't use my power like that!' thought Miyuki while shaking her head.

A part deep in Miyuki's mind formed an idea of getting back at Konata; this was made from the frustration of dealing with Konata's antics. Then there was that _dentist_ that kept coming after her.

Miyuki shook her head some more. 'Don't think about it! I shouldn't do it!'

However the temptation was still there. Miyuki could only try to lose the bad thoughts.

(Monday-Ryoo High)

Miyuki walked on to her classroom, lost in thought about the current events. She then entered her classroom and arrived at her desk.

"Morning Miyuki-san," said Konata while walking up to the girl.

"Morning Izumi-san," greeted Miyuki with a wave.

"Nice to see your doing well," replied the otaku with a cat smile.

Miyuki nodded while unpacking her things. After looking around, the meganekko couldn't find Tsukasa.

"Izumi-san, where is Tsukasa-san?" she asked.

"Oh, I'm not sure. I think Kagami said she had a cold or something," Konata answered while rubbing her chin.

"I hope Tsukasa-san is okay. She hardly ever gets sick," said Miyuki with concern.

Konata nodded in agreement with this. They hardly ever see the ribbon wearing girl get sick.

"Why don't we visit Tsukasa later?" asked Konata.

Miyuki nodded with a smile. "Sure, I think there's time for me go after school."

Konata smiled with a nod and walked off to her seat.

'I shouldn't have those kinds of thoughts. Izumi-san is worried about everyone in her own way. I guess that my power is so unique, that I'm curious about it or so,' thought the pink-haired girl with a sigh.

Miyuki looked to the front of the classroom. Her day of schooling was about to start.

However there were still _certain_ _thoughts_ running around in her mind and they won't friendly ones that involved a blue-haired girl.

To be continued.

A/N comments or reviews most welcome. Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer I don't own Lucky Star or any other references made.

Beta reader Phoenix Helix

Chapter three-Unleashing Moe's fury

(After School)

Currently, Miyuki and Konata were walking toward the school's exit. Following them was a twin ponytailed girl in their schools uniform.

"I'm glad you want to check up on Tsukasa," said Kagami with a smile at her friends.

Both Konata and Miyuki smiled at Kagami.

"It's no trouble Kagami. I bet Tsukasa will be happy to have us visit," replied Konata with a waving hand.

Kagami nodded in agreement, knowing Tsukasa. She will be happy to see her friends.

Suddenly Miyuki saw Minami walking with a short girl.

"Hello Minami-san, Kobayokawa-san," greeted Miyuki at the two.

"Hello Takara-sempai, Hiiragi-sempai, Onee-chan," Yutaka greeted back with a wave.

Minami only waved her hand in greeting.

"You going home Yu-chan?" asked Konata to her younger cousin.

Yutaka nodded.

"Okay, I'll see you later. Since I'm going to visit Tsukasa, let dad know okay," said Konata.

"Sure thing, I'm sorry for not going, but I'm afraid catching what Tsukasa-sempai has," replied a sad Yutaka.

There nods of understanding, Yutaka has a weak body. So it would be best for pigtailed girl, to stay away.

"It's alright Yu-chan, we'll give her your sentiments," said Konata, to lift up her cousin sprits.

"Thank you Onee-chan," replied Yutaka with smile.

Even Minami had a small smile with everyone's smile.

"Ah, ah," someone started to sneeze.

Minami stiffened in fright at hearing this. She didn't know if it was Miyuki, or someone else. There was only one thing to do…run away fast!

"What the?!" cried out Konata in shock, at seeing Minami run like hell away from them.

"Ah chooo!" Kagami sneezed while covering up it with both hands.

Konata and Yutaka stepped back from the girl.

"Dang Kagami, you let one out," commented Konata flatly.

"I'm sorry, but you know how it is. You can't stop a sneeze easily, hopefully I'm not catching Tsukasa's cold," replied Kagami while cleaning her hands with her handkerchief.

"Maybe, I guess Minami-chan. Didn't want to get sneezed on by you," said Konata with a snicker.

"What was that?!" replied Kagami with vein throbbing on her head.

Yutaka laughed nervously at the two's antics. However, Miyuki had tears of sadness at seeing Minami running away.

'I'm so sorry Minami-san! I don't want you to be scarred from my power,' thought the pink-haired girl with sadness.

It seems like that Minami doesn't want to be around the meganekko when sneezing. This was understandable.

"Come on let's get going, we're burning daylight," called out Konata while walking toward the exit.

Miyuki snapped out it and followed the otaku. Kagami also followed her friends.

"I'll see you later Onee-chan," Yutaka said while waving her hand.

After seeing them leave, Yutaka started her own way walk home.

(Later-near the Hiiragi house)

The trio of girls walked up to the house. Miyuki looked unsure about something.

"What's wrong Miyuki?" asked Kagami concerted at seeing her friend's state.

"I didn't bring a get well gift for Tsukasa-san," answered Miyuki sadly.

"Is that's what bugging your Miyuki-san?" asked Konata while looking at the girl.

Miyuki nodded.

"Don't feel bad Miyuki. I'm sure Tsukasa will understand. We left right after school. Why don't you bring one the next time you see her," said Kagami to Miyuki.

Miyuki brightened up at hearing this.

"Thanks Kagami-san, I'll bring her a fruit basket next time then," replied Miyuki with joy.

Kagami smiled. "That sounds great Miyuki. Tsukasa loves fruit so much, I'm sure she'll eat it right away," replied Kagami with joy.

Even Konata nodded at this, Tsukasa does love fruit. They now arrived at Hiiragi's doorway and entered the house.

"I'm home with friends," called out Kagami while taking off her shoes.

Both Miyuki and Konata took off their shoes. Sadly, there weren't any house shoes for them to use, but that was okay for them. They still had their socks on.

"Oh welcome home Kagami. Nice to see you to Miyuki-chan, Konata-chan," said a long purpled-haired woman with warm tone.

She was wearing a purple shirt with a beige dress.

"Nice to see you Hiiragi-san," Miyuki greeted with bow at Kagami's mom.

"Nice to see your doing good Hiiragi-san," greeted Konata with wave.

Miki smiled at seeing her daughter's friends.

"You're here to see Tsukasa aren't you?" Miki asked the two girls.

Both Miyuki and Konata nodded.

"She's in her room resting. So why don't you go and see her," replied Miki softly.

The trio of girls nodded and left to go see there sick member. Miki just watched the group leave with a smile.

Now near Tsukasa's door, Kagami knocked on it.

*Knock*

*Knock*

"Come in," called out Tsukasa with a weak voice.

Kagami and friends walked in to see Tsukasa sitting up in her futon. She had on pink pajamas. She looked a little pale and had a box of tissues close-by.

"Hello Onee-chan, Kona-chan, Yuki-chan," greeted Tsukasa with a soft smile.

"Dang, you ready are in bad shape Tsukasa," commented a worried Konata at the site.

Suddenly Tsukasa coughed a little.

"Oh my, are you going to be okay? Do we need to let you rest some more Tsukasa-san?" asked a worried Miyuki.

"I'm fine Yuki-chan. I'm not as coughing as much. However it might be later in the week before, I can return to school," Tsukasa said to calm her friend down.

Miyuki sighed in relief at hearing this. Even Konata shared the look.

"I see you've been eating Tsukasa," replied Kagami while looking at the trash can, seeing the various eaten foods.

Tsukasa nodded. "Yes, I think mom's special soup has been helping me also."

Kagami nodded with a smile, at remembering that soup. It seemed to help them get better faster.

"You're sure it's not the flu Tsukasa? I mean, we hardly ever see you sick," asked Konata with worry.

"So far, it doesn't seem like it. Just a cold or bug going around," said Tsukasa with a yawn.

Tsukasa started to lay down tired.

"Come on, lets her rest okay," said Kagami softly to the group.

"Okay, we'll see you later Tsukasa," said Konata while moving over to the door.

Miyuki followed Konata quietly. Now outside the door, they heard some lite snoring.

"I think she's doing better," said Kagami with a smile while walking down stairs.

Miyuki followed with Konata behind her.

"Phew that great to hear, I think this the first time, we've seen Tsukasa sick," said Konata.

"True, but she has been sick before. Usually it's around long breaks or a very weak one," Kagami explained to her friends.

"That sounds like Tsukasa. She's one tough cookie, when it comes to colds," said Konata with a cat smile.

The trio of girls kept walking to the living room to see two newcomers. They stopped by them to talk.

One had spiky brown hair with yellow eyes. The other one had dark purple hair with bluish eyes.

"Oh hey, it's Kagami with her friends," called out Matsuri, she had one a pair jeans with a greenish t-shirt.

"Nice to see you," greeted Inori with bow, she had on a beige dress and blue shirt.

Each of girls returned the greeting.

"I bet you were checking on Tsukasa," said Matsuri simply.

"Yep, for once it's not Kagami. Usually she's the lucky one who's get sick most of the time," replied Konata with a snicker.

"No lie there," replied an equally snickering Matsuri.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Kagami with steel with a vein throbbing on her head.

"The one who gets sick most of the time in our group is you. Maybe it's from you being so smart," suddenly Konata looked at Miyuki. "That right, why haven't we seen Miyuki-san sick. She's smart enough to get colds so why?" asked Konata while rubbing her chin.

"You have a point Konata. Why is that Miyuki?" asked Kagami this time.

"Well…I'm not sure. Maybe I have a strong immune system like Tsukasa-san or because I drink a glass of orange juice every day," replied a curious Miyuki with a finger on her lip.

"Maybe, that's why Tsukasa doesn't get sick. Since she eats so much fruit," said Konata while rubbing her chin.

"That can be right. Various fruits are own to have vitamin c, that help the immune system," Miyuki explained to the group.

"Typical Miyuki-san, a fountain of knowledge," said Konata slyly.

Miyuki blushed at the praise. Even Matsuri and Inori looked impressed with pink-haired girl's explanation.

"Anyway, why don't you we get you a drink?" asked Inori politely toward there guest.

Miyuki smiled with nod, she was getting a little thirsty. She started walking to the kitchen with the Hiiragi sisters. However Konata smirked at something while walking toward the kitchen behind Miyuki.

'I wonder about that, if memory serves me right. Miyuki-san right now, is wearing a _childish_ panty today,' thought Konata at remembering at seeing it earlier, however she didn't get a good like.

The otaku shrugged her shoulders at it, no way of finding out now. However something very rare happened.

"What the?!" cried out Konata in shock, she tripped on something.

"Huh?" asked Miyuki confused at hearing her friends cry, she stopped walking to take a look.

Even the Hiiragi sisters looked confused at hearing this. Curiously they looked to see what was going on.

"Look out Miyuki-san!" Konata warned her friend while trying to grab anything to stop her fall.

*Thud*

Miyuki suddenly felt something happen to her skirt. Curiously she looked down and blushed at seeing a _certain_ _cloth_ exposed.

That was her second pair of professor book panties that she owned. This one had had the book working on a blackboard. This one's color is blue, even with Miyuki's stockings. You could still tell its color clearly.

"OH MY!" cried out the meganekko embarrassed.

The Hiiragi sisters also blushed at the happening.

"What's wrong everyone?" asked Miki while walking into the room worried.

Suddenly she blushed at seeing Miyuki's state.

"I-Izumi-san, what are you doing?!" asked Miyuki calmly as she could.

From what she could see, Konata had pulled down her skirt.

"I'm sorry Miyuki-san, I just tripped and grabbed her skirt by accident," Konata apologized still on the floor.

Miyuki tried to cover her underwear with both hands. Konata now stood up and stepped away from the pink-haired girl. After hearing the otaku move away, she picked up her skirt, but turned to lightly glare at Konata at seeing something wrong.

"What's wrong Miyuki?" asked Kagami at seeing the look.

"My skirts buttons are broken," answered Miyuki tightly while keeping it in place.

Konata sweat dropped at hearing the pink-haired girls tone, she barely hears it from her.

"Can I take a look Miyuki-chan?" asked Miki softly to the girl.

Miyuki only nodded at the question. Miki moved over to the girl and looked at the skirt, making sure it stayed in place.

"I think, I can fix," replied Miki after seeing the damage.

"You can Hiiragi-san," said Miyuki looking at the woman.

"I think so, but I'll have to take a closer look," said Miki while walking away from the teenager.

"Okay, but I don't have anything else to wear," said Miyuki while shaking her head.

"That's okay Miyuki-chan, I'm sure that I have something for you to wear," replied Miki with a soothing tone.

"Thank you Hiiragi-san, please would you," Miyuki thanked Miki.

Miki smiled and motioned for the girl to follow her. Miyuki followed the mother of the Hiiragi siblings. While walking with Miki, Miyuki heard various mutters from the other people.

Her mouth straightened out in a thin line. It sounded like; they were talking about her underwear's look, and from what she heard. They were making fun of it.

Miyuki almost growled at this. Izumi-san has gone too far this time!

"I think you went too far Konata," said Kagami with steel.

Konata rubbed the back of her head. "I didn't do on purpose Kagami. I tripped by accident," Konata pleaded.

Kagami give Konata a flat look. "I have a _hard_ _time_ believing that."

Konata sweat dropped at hearing this.

"I'm serious Kagami," Konata pleaded.

"Okay, but you better give Miyuki some space," said Kagami with a sigh.

"Huh, why Kagami?" asked a confused Konata.

"She looked mad Konata, so you better be careful," answered Kagami.

Konata laughed a little. "Oh please Kagami, Miyuki-san is to kind for anger. That's your department," said Konata with a waving hand.

Kagami sighed. "Maybe, but you never know Konata," replied the twin ponytailed girl with exasperation.

Even though Miyuki is too polite to show her anger, she might do something about it if push comes to shove. Their mom is the same way.

The group of girls went back to getting there drinks.

(Miki's room)

Currently Miki was looking over Miyuki's skirt. As for the victim, she had on one of Miki's dress. The grayish dress fit her pretty good.

'This is the second time, this happened to me,' thought Miyuki darkly at the recent events.

The first time was because of her newfound power, this time because of Izumi's prank. She had a hard time believing it was an accident.

"Good news Miyuki-chan," Miki said to get the girls attention. "It's fixable."

"Thank you Hiiragi," Miyuki thanked the older woman with flat tone.

Miki became worried at hearing the meganekko's tone, but understand why.

"Your mad at Konata-chan, aren't you?" asked Miki simply.

Miyuki looked at Miki with a nod. Miki sighed while shaking her head gently.

"I see, you want some space from her?" asked Miki calmly.

Miyuki rubbed her chin in thought.

"I…do," Miyuki answered the question hesitantly.

"Okay, why don't get something to drink while I fix this. Than if you want, you can leave for home and I'll tell them you left," said Miki.

"Thank you Hiiragi-san," replied Miyuki now leaving the room.

Miki watched the girl leave calmly.

'I hope that Konata-chan gives her some space. Even though Miyuki-chan isn't showing her anger clearly, it's there,' thought Miki.

She went to work on fixing Miyuki's skirt.

As for the pink-haired girl, her thoughts turned dark at a certain otaku. They continued to plague her while getting a drink; luckily she was alone in the kitchen.

She suddenly saw pepper along with various spices. Miyuki started to take deep breaths to calm down, but they didn't work.

Izumi would say various embarrassing things, but didn't do something like this! Before the meganekko knew it, she had mixed a bit of pepper and other spices for maximum sneezing in her hand.

'I think Izumi-san is with Tsukasa-san right now,' Miyuki calculated where the girl was at.

The plan was very simple, make a middle sneeze and strip that girl. To show how much she likes showing off her anime themed panties to everyone! All that was left was to sniff the powder, but she was hesitating.

What if it was just an accident, this is so confusing.

"Miyuki-chan," said Miki, snapping the pink-haired out of her thoughts.

"Yes Hiiragi-san," replied Miyuki while lowering the clenched hand that held the mixture.

"I'm finished with your skirt," Miki replied simply while showing it to Miyuki.

"Oh thank you Hiiragi-san, I'll change right away," said Miyuki a little lost.

Miyuki walked over and took the skirt with her free hand.

"I'm sure Konata-chan didn't mean any harm," said Miki suddenly.

"Huh?" asked a lost Miyuki.

"It seemed Konata-chan, was very sorry when she pull down your skirt," answered the mother of the Hiiragi.

"Are you sure Hiiragi-san, I mean…?"

"Not totally sure, but Konata-chan seemed surprised at it," Miki answered the best she could.

"I guess so," muttered Miyuki while rubbing her mouth.

"Why don't you think about it some more, this sort of thing takes time," said Miki softly.

Miyuki nodded absence mindedly. Miki calmly walked off to give the girl some time to think, she also needed to tell those two. That Miyuki will mostly likely leave soon.

Miyuki sighed at making a choice.

'I better stop with the plan. It's going too far for a prank. I'll just change and go home…OH NO!' Miyuki thoughts suddenly stop at feeling a sneeze coming.

"Ah, ah."

She suddenly noticed, she that rubbed her sneezing mixture on the top her mouth.

"Oh no, what am I going…ah, ah, CHOOO!" Miyuki sneezed in one direction.

The only thing she could be now was try to make them big sneezes.

(Tsukasa's room)

Konata was talking to Tsukasa, who just now waken up from all the commotion.

"Poor Yuki-chan," muttered Tsukasa at hearing what happened.

"Aw it wasn't too bad Tsukasa. At least Miyuki-san had a small crowd," said Konata with a cat smile.

Kagami glared at the otaku.

"That's still not right Konata. Regardless of the place, it's embarrassing," replied Kagami with a flat tone.

Konata slumped at the jab.

"Excuse me," said a female voice at the door.

They looked to see Miki inside the room.

"Yes mom," replied Tsukasa.

"Miyuki-chan is going to leave. Under the circumstances, it's understandable. So don't be surprised if you don't see her okay," Miki said the trio of girls.

Konata turned blue at her friend's choice.

"Okay mom," replied Kagami turning back to look at Tsukasa.

Konata could look at Tsukasa still sad. Tsukasa watched her mother leave, but suddenly her eyes widened in shock.

'M-mom is wearing hello kitty panties!' thought a red face Tsukasa.

There was a big tear on the back of Miki's dress which showed a lite pink panty with several small faces of a white plush cat with a red bow on one ear. Her mom didn't notice her problem.

"Tsukasa, what's wrong?" asked Kagami at her sister's look.

"I-I don't know if, I'm seeing things Onee-chan," Tsukasa answered the best she could.

Both of the girl's friends could only look confused at the statement.

(Back to Miyuki)

"I need to leave or do some…ah, ah…ah choo!" Miyuki sneezed again in a different direction.

She could only guess what would happen this time.

(Outside near the Hiiragi house)

Currently the two older Hiiragi sisters were talking, but it seemed that Matsuri was snickering.

"Can you please stop Matsuri, it's not funny," said Inori with a sigh.

Matsuri could only laugh at remembering that site, she didn't think that girl. Would wear something like that. Inori just sighed again at her sister's antics.

"Sorry Inori, but it's so funny! I didn't know she likes to wear _that kind_. I only thought Tsukasa liked to wear those," replied Matsuri still snickering.

Inori started to chuckle a little. "Alright, you have point Matsuri, but still. How would you like it, if that happened to you?"

"I don't know, but I'm not letting it happen to me," replied Matsuri with a smug tone.

Inori then raised an eyebrow at a curious site. On Matsuri's clothes, various tears were appearing all over.

"Huh, what's wrong Ino…ri?" asked Matsuri now lost a seeing something strange.

Inori's clothes were slowly tearing.

*Tear*

*Tear*

Both of the young woman's clothes suddenly flew apart and with that. They could only blush at being stripped to their underwear.

"What, how did this happened!?" asked Matsuri in shock.

Inori could only blush, at showing off her choice underwear. That is a beige bra and panty set. Her panties had frills on them.

Where Matsuri's choice underwear is sportier look then her older sisters, her white sports bra with black lines on it, her panties matched the bra.

"What is this!" cried out Inori this time while trying to cover up.

Sadly, this didn't help much.

"We need to get inside now!" cried out Inori now running toward the houses entrance.

Matsuri followed her older sister, also trying to cover herself.

(With Miyuki)

For the pink-haired girl, she was trying to get the sink. So she could wash off the mixture that was on her face.

*Slam*

At hearing the door slam, curiously she looked to see what happened, but suddenly stiffened at feeling another sneeze coming on.

"Ah, ah choo!" she sneezed again.

She went back to get to the sink and now exceeding her objective. A sigh of relief escaped from the meganekko's mouth. She went for a towel to dry off with.

(With Tsukasa)

"What in the hell is going on?!" asked a confused Kagami, she kept hearing strange things.

"I don't know Kagami. Maybe your family is having an off day," commented Konata while shrugging her shoulders.

Kagami give a flat look at her friend, but her eyes widened in shock. Konata's uniform started cutting.

"Kagami your uniform!" cried out Konata at seeing it being cut.

"Huh?" replied Kagami confused.

Even Tsukasa looked on in fear at seeing the two's uniform being cut.

*Slash*

*Slash*

Now both of their uniforms remains flew to the floor.

Kagami's pink panties were covered with little red hearts. Her bra seemed a lighter pink than her panty, but still had hearts on it.

Konata own panty was covered with little chocolate cornets, its color white. She had on a white camisole.

"What the hell?!" cried out Kagami trying to cover her underwear.

"I don't know, but this is not very funny!" cried out Konata in embarrassment.

"This is like with Misao-chan," muttered Tsukasa in thought.

"Huh? What was that Tsukasa?" asked Kagami to her sick sister.

"Well it's…that this has happened last week," replied Tsukasa meekly.

Both Konata and Kagami looked thoughtful at this. It made strange sense; Misao's skirt did get damaged somehow.

"If that's the case, what is the common factor?" asked Konata while rubbing her chin.

"I don't know, but right now. I'm getting some clothes," said Kagami flatly while walking toward the door.

"Okay Onee-chan," Tsukasa looked at Konata. "What about you Kona-chan?"

"Huh, oh that's right. I don't have anything to wear," replied a sad Konata.

"Then how about one of my outfits?" asked Tsukasa to her friend.

Konata hummed in thought, Tsukasa's size wouldn't be too big on her, so why not.

"Thanks Tsukasa," Konata thanked her friend while walking toward the closet.

"Your welcome Kona-chan," replied Tsukasa with a smile.

Konata nodded while looking for something to wear.

(With Miyuki)

"Thank goodness it's off," said a relieved Miyuki after dying her face.

She started walking toward the washroom, time to change. Suddenly she stiffened.

"Oh no not again…ah, ah choo!" Miyuki sneezed one more time.

To make matters worse, it was a small one.

"I hope no one gets hurt," muttered the meganekko with fear.

(About a block away)

A young police woman with yellow eyes and green hair sighed. She just got done with writing a ticket on a parked car.

"There we go," Yui sighed again. "Why is it that, I'm not allowed to drive the car. I'm not that bad of a driver. If I'm one, then give me a sign Kami-sama," muttered the policewoman tightly.

*KABOOOOM*

Suddenly Yui ducked for cover by the car with gun ready for use. Her training kicked in, she scanned for what happened. She looked to see, the car she was using for patrol was destroyed.

"Oh no," muttered Yui with a sweat drop.

"Narumi-san, what happened?!" asked a policeman with brown hair while crouching with his gun drawn.

"I don't know! Our car just exploded!" Yui answered with fear.

"Okay, we better call it in. Also, be very careful. We don't know if was a terrorist or a gang," her partner command to the policewoman.

Yui nodded and called it in with her radio. The policeman kept his cover while looking around for anything.

"Okay, backup is on the way," Yui said to her partner.

"Good, any idea why this happened?" asked the officer.

Yui sweated nervously at the question. Her partner glared at seeing this.

"You know something?" He asked with steel.

"Well it's like this. I said if, I'm such a bad driver. Then Kami give me a sign," answered Yui nervously.

The policeman glared at his partner some more. Yui slouched in defeat, he thinks that the reason for the car exploding.

"We'll wait for backup, so try to keep an eye out for anybody suspicious," he replied while looking around.

Lucky there was hardly any people around. Yui kept looking around, but was sad.

'You didn't say it, but you think I'm responsible for the car,' thought Yui sadly at events.

They could guess at what happened.

(With Miyuki)

As for the pink-haired girl, she finished changing back into her skirt. She started walking onward to Miki's room to return the dress while lost in thought.

"Your leaving Miyuki?' asked Kagami behind the meganekko.

Miyuki looked behind to see the twin ponytailed girl wearing a different outfit. She was wearing a striped purple shirt with yellow shorts.

Miyuki only nodded while sweating nervously at figuring out why, Kagami changed clothes.

"Aw and here I thought. You would stay," said Konata sadly while walking out of Tsukasa's room.

Miyuki and Kagami looked at their friend. She had on a brown t-shirt with a teddy bear on the front. Her overall shorts were the same color. They looked a little big on the girl, but weren't going to fall off.

"Yes Izumi-san, I want to go home," replied Miyuki hastily at her friend.

Konata suddenly got a suspicious look on her face. Miyuki was acting weird right now.

"W-what's wrong Izumi-san?" asked a nervous Miyuki.

"Your acting suspicious Miyuki-san," replied Konata with steel with a stern glaze.

"I-I am?" asked Miyuki while slowly walking backwards.

Even Kagami looked at the girl weirdly.

"Konata has a point. You are acting weird Miyuki," said Kagami with a calm tone.

Miyuki got more nervous at the two testimonials.

"Well that is um…"

Miyuki could barely say anything else. Konata sighed.

"Well this has been one strange day," commented Konata with her arms crossed over chest.

"How so Konata?" asked Kagami with a raised eyebrow.

"Well for one we have Tsukasa sick, and then we see that. Miyuki-san likes to wear _childish_ _panties_ and now. We just got stripped by something," Konata answered while pointing a finger up.

Kagami got a flat looked the comment on Miyuki's underwear choice, but the rest. She could understand.

"What right do you have Izumi-san," muttered Miyuki with her head down and both fist clenched in rage.

Miki's dress that the pink-haired was carrying now lay on the floor disregarded.

"What do you mean Miyuki-san? You're supposed to be the type to wear fancy stuff not that-"

"I don't care what you think! I want to wear what I want to! Besides, don't you like to wear those anime themed panties so much?! So why do you, have to make a fuss about it?!" cried out Miyuki with a vein throbbing on her head.

Konata held up her hands in peaceful gesture. "Now, now Miyuki-san let's not be so mad about it. It's just I'm an otaku. So I do have it written somewhere that, we are expect to wear them," said Konata with a meek tone.

Kagami also was backing up from the enraged girl. Miyuki almost growled at the reply.

"Is that right, I'm sure you wouldn't mind if. I striped you in the middle of school or a crowded place to get an opinion on that!" Miyuki almost yelled her answer to Konata.

Konata turned blue at threat, she didn't have much modestly, but she didn't want to be on display for everyone. After hearing this, Kagami looked at Miyuki curiously.

"How would you strip Konata without a fight Miyuki?" asked Kagami to her, it almost sounds like that Miyuki could do it so easily.

"With my power to destroy things Kagami-san," Miyuki answered without any thought.

Both of Miyuki's friends eyes widened in shock at this statement.

"How can that be Miyuki? I didn't know you have that kind of power," said Kagami with disbelief, this sounded too strange to believe.

"I didn't get it Intel last week," answered Miyuki again.

She was too angry to care about anything right now.

"Wait a minute, if you just got this power. Then are you responsible for Misa-kichi's skirt then?" Konata asked in realization that seemed around the same time as that.

Miyuki nodded. "It was an accident. I didn't know about it Intel later."

Both Kagami and Konata couldn't believe their ears; Miyuki somehow gained a power to destroy, and already used it.

"Wait a minute, you just striped us than!" cried out Konata while pointing a finger at Miyuki.

After hearing this, Miyuki suddenly lost her anger.

"Yes, wait I mean…I'm so sorry," Miyuki apologized with bow.

Both Konata and Kagami relaxed at hearing Miyuki calmed down.

"Well I guess, I had it coming, but can you tell us about it," said a nervous Konata while rubbing the back of her head.

"Okay I'll talk, but can we do it privately," said Miyuki meekly.

Her two friends nodded and Kagami opened the door to Tsukasa's room. They could now see a nervous Tsukasa, it seemed like she heard everything.

"You're heard everything didn't you Tsukasa," said Kagami at her sister flatly, they weren't exactly quiet.

Tsukasa only nodded meekly while tapping her index fingers together.

Kagami sighed. "Great, anyway let's go inside and talk about it."

"Okay Kagami, I'll close the door while you and Miyuki-san sit down," said Konata.

Miyuki picked up Miki's dress and went into the room. Kagami followed while Konata closed the door behind them.

The two girls sat down by Tsukasa.

"Can start from the beginning Miyuki-san?" asked Konata while walking toward the group to sit down.

Miyuki nodded sadly. "It started like this."

Miyuki went on explain everything about the flower. After three minutes of explaining, the group could only be silent.

"So this flower of judgment is the cause of your power," said Kagami to Miyuki firmly.

"Yes, it's the only thing that I found. I've been trying to think of ways to stop this power, but no luck," replied Miyuki sadly.

Konata could only look lost at her friend. Like all anime characters, they gotten into all sorts of trouble with gaining a power. Suddenly an idea came to her.

"Dang Miyuki-san, that's why Minami-chan ran from us, she knew about your power," Konata commented nervously at the memory.

Miyuki nodded sadly. While this was going on, Tsukasa looked antsy about something.

"What's on your mind Tsukasa?" asked Kagami at seeing this.

"Well it's just that flower Yuki-chan saw. I think, I've seen it before," Tsukasa answered meekly.

"WHAT?!" cried out Konata in shock.

Even her friends looked shocked at this. There sick friend had seen this flower.

"Where is this flower Tsukasa-san?" Miyuki asked with hope.

Maybe this could solve her problem.

"It's in our yard somewhere by the…fence I think," Tsukasa answered with finger on her lip.

"When did you find this flower Tsukasa?" asked Kagami this time, she never noticed it before.

"About two or three days ago," Tsukasa answered.

"You think that's right Miyuki-san?" asked Konata, Miyuki seems to know this flower the best.

"I think so, according to the legend. The flower of judgment appears anywhere, regardless of the place," replied Miyuki while rubbing her chin.

"Hmm so it's possible, that another one spurted here," Kagami said thoughtfully.

"Well let's find out," said Konata with determination.

Both Miyuki and Kagami nodded. Tsukasa started to get out of bed, but didn't have the strength.

"Tsukasa-san, you better stay in bed. You're still too sick to see it," said Miyuki to her friend with concern.

"Okay Yuki-chan, I'm sorry. That I can't help more," replied the sick girl sadly.

"That's alright Tsukasa-san. You did more than enough, by finding another flower," replied Miyuki with a smile.

Tsukasa nodded and laid down to rest. The rest of the group walked on. Konata and Miyuki got their shoes. Kagami had her house shoes on. Miyuki also grabbed something from the kitchen.

They now arrived at the Hiiragi's backyard.

"Now where did, Tsukasa say it was," said Konata with a hand on her forehead while looking for it.

"I think over by the fence," said Kagami now walking toward there.

Konata and Miyuki followed their friend and started looking. After a minute of searching, Miyuki found it.

"There it is everyone!" Miyuki cried out in joy at seeing it.

Even her friends looked on in awe at seeing the flower. It was nothing like they ever seen before.

"Amazing, I didn't think a flower could look that," muttered Kagami at the site.

"Your right Kagami, I need a picture to remember it," said Konata also in awe at the site.

Even Miyuki wanted to take one, but left something was probing her. Miyuki stiffened in realization, it was the flower.

"Miyuki, what's wrong?" asked Kagami concerned.

"I think the flower is judging me," Miyuki replied unsure.

"Huh, why do you think that?" Konata asked.

"Maybe because, it knows what I did to the first one, I've seen," Miyuki answered.

It sounded ridiculous, but then again. This was no ordinary flower they were dealing with.

"So what do you do? Do you ask for forgiveness or something," said Konata not sure on what to do.

"I'll try talking to it," replied Miyuki walking toward the flower.

Kagami and Konata only stood back and watched silently. Miyuki kneeled before the flower. Suddenly she felt a presence make itself own to the meganekko.

She couldn't speck, but felt like she was talking to it. She felt a great anger, at the same time. Felt sympathy coming from the flower. It felt her sadness at killing one of its own.

Miyuki clasped her hands together and spoke with her heart. She felt like, it wanted a request. Miyuki made one.

Suddenly Miyuki jumped back in fright.

"What's wrong Miyuki-san?!" asked Konata worried at this.

"I-I-it's the flower! It's disappearing!" Miyuki answered with shock while pointing at the spot.

The two girls could now see it was slowly fading away. It now vanished into the air.

"What did you do Miyuki?" asked a confused Kagami, she didn't hear Miyuki speak to the flower or anything.

"I think it granted my request," said a sad Miyuki while standing up.

"Are you sure that, it granted your wish?" asked Konata nervous.

There was no telling if this worked.

"There's only way to find out Izumi-san," Miyuki replied calmly while looking for something to use.

Kagami and Konata nodded in understanding. They also started looking and found an old can.

"Okay, lets place it right here," muttered Konata placing on an open spot.

"Thank you Izumi-san. Let me try sneezing at it," replied Miyuki to her friend.

Konata moved away from the can and waited with Kagami. They stood behind the meganekko waiting for anything.

Suddenly Miyuki's nose started itching, after she sniffed some pepper she had gotten.

"Ah, ah choo!" Miyuki sneezed at the can while covering her mouth.

They waited for it, but nothing happened.

"Is that what happens?" asked Konata nervous.

"With a middle sneeze, it does moderate damage about now, but nothing is happening," said Miyuki with relief.

"That's great to hear Miyuki! So your power is gone," said Kagami with joy.

'You could say that Kagami-san,' thought Miyuki secretly with a nod.

"Phew I'm glad to have the old Miyuki-san back," said Konata relieved.

Kagami looked at the blue-haired smugly. "Afraid of that she'll fight back."

Konata sweat dropped at the jab. Miyuki watched silently.

"Yes, she wasn't moe with it," answered Konata nervously.

"Please Konata, your only scared that. Miyuki would fight back at your jabs," replied Kagami with a smirk.

Konata slumped in defeat, it was true. Miyuki did show a little more backbone.

"Oh well, let's tell Tsukasa the good news," said Konata, wanting to tell Tsukasa this.

"Sure thing Izumi-san, but I want to go home," said Miyuki a little tired.

"You're sure Miyuki?" asked Kagami while looking at the girl.

Miyuki nodded. "Yes, it's getting late. So I want to go home, let Tsukasa-san know. That I'll bring her a fruit basket next time, also can you return your mothers dress," Miyuki said to the two while stepping onto the pouch with her shoes off.

Her friends nodded in understanding, it was getting late.

"Okay we'll tell her and return the dress. Bye Miyuki-san," said Konata while waving goodbye to her.

Kagami also waved while Miyuki left them.

"So Konata, are you still going to bother Miyuki?" asked Kagami calmly.

"Maybe," replied the otaku with a cat-like smile while walking into the house with no shoes on.

"Great," muttered the twin ponytailed girl sourly, following the otaku.

Hopefully the mess cause by Miyuki's power won't be too bad. No one would believe them anyway, especially now that it's gone.

Lucky for the group of woman, all the indents were only thought of as strange accidents.

So ends the tale of Miyuki's power…or does it?

'Why does it feel a daftly in here…naw just nerves,' thought Konata while walking onward to Tsukasa's room.

What the two young women didn't knew, Miyuki watched them silently from the corner. She could now see the remnants of Konata's panties on the floor.

'It worked! I have control over my power! Thank you flower-san!' thought Miyuki with a smirk; she could now control her power in anyway.

She started walking home now. After a little thinking, she thought it would be best to control it. It might be able to destroy a disease or virus possibly. It may seem a little weird sneezing during work at a hospital, but not uncommon.

She would have to do experimenting to see if it can work. She might be able to save lives a little more with this ability while working on other cures.

Miyuki giggled while putting on her shoes. Even if it didn't work, she had a defensive weapon. Especially for a certain otaku, but will have to be careful.

Izumi-san does know, she had this power despite they seeing not used anymore. So be careful when using it around the girl.

But for right now, she had work to do.

The End

A/N that's it for Miyuki's arc on Lucky powers, the next one will star Nanako or Matsuri possibly. Any comments, reviews most welcome, Intel next time.


End file.
